Ignis Vestae Lava
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10127 |idalt = |no = 1491 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 6, 11, 16, 21, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104 |normal_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 5, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 22, 26, 30, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108 |bb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 9, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 22, 26, 30, 34, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 6, 10, 14, 18, 22, 26, 30, 34, 38, 42, 45, 48, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Raised as the ultimate swordswoman, Lava performed every single one of her duties during the war against the gods flawlessly. Had she been able to see a future alongside Vargas, the only man she ever respected, and continue serving as a knight of the Agni Empire, she would have experienced a lot of personal and professional growth. She and Vargas would have then been regarded as the most elite warriors of the Agni Knight Order, helping keep the flame of hope alive for the people. |summon = That man only looks forward... So it then falls on to me to watch his back. |fusion = The fire burning within me knows no limits! Now, give me more power! |evolution = I can still fly without wings! I knew all along there were things more powerful than wings in this world. | hp_base = 6091 |atk_base = 2532 |def_base = 2218 |rec_base = 2000 | hp_lord = 7923 |atk_lord = 3136 |def_lord = 2772 |rec_lord = 2489 | hp_anima = 9040 |rec_anima = 2191 |atk_breaker = 3434 |def_breaker = 2474 |def_guardian = 3070 |rec_guardian = 2340 |def_oracle = 2623 |rec_oracle = 2936 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Supreme Flame's Rage |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for Fire types, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 6 BC fill each turn |bb = Crimson Disir |bbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk for Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 120% boost to Atk of Fire types, 350% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Helios Ultimum |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk for Fire types for 3 turns & Spark damage boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk of Fire types, 400% boost to BB Atk, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Blazing Garuda |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk for Fire types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk of Fire types, 500% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Peerless Flames |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk and Def when BB gauge is over 50% & damage taken boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |esnote = 50% boost to Atk and Def, 25% chance to heal 20% of HP from damage taken, 2~3 BC fill when damage taken |evofrom = 10126 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 20% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 70% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill2_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "70% boost to Spark damage") |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill4_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 80 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk boost for Fire types effect |omniskill5_2_note = +30% boost, 150% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB Atk boost effect |omniskill5_3_note = Also enhances UBB's. +50% boost, 400% boost on BB, 450% boost on SBB, 550% boost on UBB total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 8 BC fill |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = *In ancient Roman mythology, Vestae or better known as Vesta is the virgin goddess of the hearth, home and family, and symbolizes fire. *Prior to her current SP Enhancements, Lava had a different set of Enhancements before being finalized. These are: **20 SP - 20% boost to all parameters **10 SP - 50% boost to Spark damage **10 SP - 15% boost to BB gauge fill rate **30 SP - Negates all status ailments **20 SP - 15% boost to OD gauge fill rate **30 SP - Adds 1 BC fill on Spark effect to BB/SBB **50 SP - Adds 8 BC fill effect to BB/SBB **60 SP - Adds 8% OD fill effect to BB/SBB |addcat = |addcatname = }}